


Love me like you do

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, i don't know what else to put, trans!Reo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's day bae~ (It's like 2am here in England okay so I'm totally on time)</p>
<p>I actually wrote this all in one sitting which surprised me, I thought I'd lost my touch. Anyway! So, MayuMibu, the ship you basically dragged me onto (not that I regret it at all) and we all know that Reo is hella hot as both a guy and a girl. Also I'm basically Mayu, just saying (anti-social, sarcastic, kinda bitchy - how the fuck do you put up with me?) But you are the sunshine of my incredibly boring life and I hope that this wonderful porn--I mean fic makes you smile!</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>disclaimer (again yes); I am not transgender, I have done a reasonable amount of internet research on the topic before attempting to write any fics including trans! characters. If I have written something that offends/misinforms readers then please let me know (in a polite manner please) and I will make any changes necessary.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siduki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siduki/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day bae~ (It's like 2am here in England okay so I'm totally on time)
> 
> I actually wrote this all in one sitting which surprised me, I thought I'd lost my touch. Anyway! So, MayuMibu, the ship you basically dragged me onto (not that I regret it at all) and we all know that Reo is hella hot as both a guy and a girl. Also I'm basically Mayu, just saying (anti-social, sarcastic, kinda bitchy - how the fuck do you put up with me?) But you are the sunshine of my incredibly boring life and I hope that this wonderful porn--I mean fic makes you smile!
> 
> \---
> 
> disclaimer (again yes); I am not transgender, I have done a reasonable amount of internet research on the topic before attempting to write any fics including trans! characters. If I have written something that offends/misinforms readers then please let me know (in a polite manner please) and I will make any changes necessary.

 

Sometimes Mayu hated people, well people who weren't Reo anyway. He hated how nosy they were, how they wanted to know the ins and outs of everything, how they kept asking him stupid questions about his relationship with Reo. Yes he was gay, yes Reo was a guy, no Reo didn't have the conventional body of a guy. Why did these assholes care anyway? The only one making love to Reo was Mayu and that's all that mattered surely? It annoyed him how these no-bodies thought that they were entitled to know, that they kept asking him why he'd date Reo if he didn't have a guy's body, and then Mayu had to use every fibre of his - limited - self-control to not murder them where they stood.

There was more to Reo than his looks. Of course Mayu wasn't about to completely write off Reo's godlike body, the first time he saw Reo naked was a night burned into his memory; the nervous blush on Reo's cheeks, the shaking hands as he guided Mayu's to his curvy waist. Until Reo had told him, Mayu had simply assumed that Reo was naturally curvy for a guy, he hadn't really thought about the idea of Reo being born a girl. They had kept it very vanilla that night, Reo told him that he was okay with his body, that he had accepted it even if he didn't feel like he fitted into it, but that he had never let someone touch him. Mayu had shrugged and kissed Reo to stop him babbling, a simple gesture but a meaningful one.

There were many other things about Reo that Mayu loved, he never really stated them out loud because he felt like a love-sick teenager every time he opened his mouth. However, he was not opposed to leaving small notes around their apartment, surprising Reo with little gifts of neck chains, class rings or latest fashion item that Reo had been eyeing up for days. They were simple gestures a lot of the time but he knew that Reo wasn't looking for someone who made a big deal of everything, he just wanted someone to accept him for who he was and that's what Mayu strived to do.

"The table's reserved for six." Mayu hummed in Reo's ear, catching the other off guard slightly in their kitchen.

"Table?" Reo repeated, leaning back as Mayu's arms wrapped around his waist. "Chi-chan?"

"It's valentine's day dummy, so I booked us a table at that fancy restaurant. You know, the one Akashi took Furihata to for their anniversary."

"Th-That one? Are you sure you can aff--"

Mayu kissed Reo's neck. "Shh...I have my ways. The Akashi family isn't the only rich one after all." He smiled, hands moving around to playfully squeeze Reo's ass. "You know, as it's a special occasion, how about you wear that dress you bought a few weeks back?"

Reo smiled, tilting his head to regard Mayu with a raised eyebrow. "You reckon? Y-You want to be seen in public with me in a dress? Chi-chan...people already ask you all those questions and you..." He trailed off.

"Of course babe, you don't have to. I just like seeing you all dressed up and happy with yourself." Mayu hummed. "And as for nosy basta-- I mean people, they can take it up with my right fist."

Reo giggled. "No need for violence Chi-chan."

"Mm okay. But still, even if you don't wear it, I'll make you feel like a goddess tonight."

Reo's face flushed pink, nodding slightly. "O-Okay. So when are we leaving?"

 

\---

 

As much as Reo felt uncomfortable in his body, he did acknowledge how conventionally attractive he was. When he was younger, before he properly concluded he was trans, his girlfriends would compliment his natural beauty and the boys would do anything to try and score a date with him. Of course, when he came out as trans, the boys made fun of him and tried to tell him that he was deluded, that it was a phase, his best friends thought he was a freak and he transferred out of the school before the end of the semester.

It wasn't a bad thing necessarily. He did meet Hayama and Nebuya at his new school, at first he kept it hidden from them, taking separate showers, changing in a cubicle, avoiding all conversations about ideal girlfriends. He felt like Mulan in a weird way. He did eventually tell them, partly because they were all going to Rakuzan together after that year was over, but mostly because they were all pretty good friends. They both surprised him by being supportive, there were questions obviously but they were both laid-back people who seemed to accept it without much thought.

"You have an hour before the taxi shows up babe." Mayu called through the door.

"Okay Chi-chan." Reo called back, using a towel to dry his hair. He wasn't exactly used to dressing like a girl outside of their home, by the time he graduated high school, a year after Mayu, most of his feminine clothing had been gotten rid of. He kept a few pieces though, mainly to wear around the apartment during sick days, Mayu didn't really comment on it, although he did express his love for using Reo's chest as a pillow.

Reo had bought a dress when he last went shopping, Hayama was with him at the time and had a habit of finding outfits that he thought 'Reo-nee would look pretty in'. Why he had kept up the pet name he used for Reo in high school, no-one would know, but Reo appreciated his playful attitude regardless and let himself be persuaded to buy the very dress that Mayu now wanted him to wear out. It wasn't that Mayu wanted Reo to be a girl, it was more that he wanted Reo to feel more confident about himself and sometimes that meant suggesting that Reo indulged his feminine side.

It was a simple pastel pink dress that came down to just above the knee, the top half was embellished with white lace, offering a teasing glance at Reo's assets whilst remaining classy. From the waist down it was a plain floaty skirt that was secured with a thin cream belt, further showing off Reo's curvy body. The outfit was completed by a pair of sheer white stockings that he clipped onto the suspender belt he was wearing underneath - a surprise for Mayu later on.

Reo had just finished adjusting the dress when Mayu slowly opened the door. His stoic expression melted away into one of surprise.

"I always forget how fucking gorgeous you are." He murmured.

"Language." Reo raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

Mayu shook his head as he eyed Reo up and down. "Still, you look beautiful babe."

"I'm not even ready yet Chi-chan..." Reo sighed, finding the small bag of make-up in the closet. "And neither are you."

Mayu chuckled to himself. "I'll be ready don't worry."

 

\---

 

"And so I told Sei-chan that taking Kouki on vacation to Hakone would be the perfect birthday present, it being so pretty in the fall. He really tries hard to spoil Kouki..." Reo sighed, placing his hand on the table between him and Mayu.

"For someone who I called a brat, he grew on me...kind of." Mayu snorted, he had actually made an effort to look classy that evening; a long sleeved black shirt with a dark grey waistcoat. He had swept his fringe to the side with the help of hair gel, he knew Reo liked it when he stopped hiding behind it.

"Ooh? The great Chihiro Mayuzumi actually liking his former captain?" Reo teased, licking at his glossy lips. "I should tell him you said that."

Mayu snorted again. "You will not." He pouted, taking Reo's hand on the table and running his thumb over Reo's dainty knuckles. "I never said I liked him, just that once I wasn't under his dictatorship...he didn't seem too bad. The Seirin boy seemed to make an impression as well."

"Dictatorship? Oh Chi-chan, he wasn't that bad." Reo giggled. "You just made it your mission to defy him at every opportunity..."

"Did not!" Mayu gave Reo a disbelieving look. "Anyway, enough about him...what do you want for dessert babe?"

Reo smiled, glancing down at the menu. "You getting anything?"

"Nah, nothing will ever come close to how sweet you are."

Reo giggled at the cheesy comment. "Oh~ they have strawberry shortcake here."

Mayu smiled as he gazed at Reo, the way his dress made him look glamorous, how his hair perfectly framed his pale face, the simple but elegant make-up that made his violet eyes look more alluring in the restaurant's lighting. He didn't quite believe that he was dating _the_ Reo Mibuchi. How after the Winter cup they had gone for a team meal, and he hadn't anticipated that Reo would actually ask him to go to a bookstore the following week, he guessed that none of the others were really down for being in hushed silence for so long so he had agreed. It was actually a really nice first date, they had joked around about the latest teen novel and learnt a lot about each other before Reo made the first move and kissed him in the quiet corner of the store.

"Chi-chan do you want to share?" Reo asked as the waiter came over for their order.

"Only if you feed it to me." Mayu replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure I can arrange that." Reo nodded to the waiter. "Just the one then."

"Of course ma'am."

Reo leaned forward, resting his chin on his free hand as he squeezed Mayu's hand. "So, what's the plan for tonight hm?"

"Well, this was my treat to you, so you can decide what we do when we get home." Mayu replied. "We can rent a movie and snuggle on the couch or something more...physical."

They fell silent, studying each other's smiles as Mayu rubbed his thumb over Reo's hand. Mayu had noticed how the other restaurant patrons had stolen glances at Reo, he couldn't blame them though Reo's legs were on almost full show in those stockings and even he had found it difficult to tear his eyes away until they were both sat down at their table.

"I told you I'd make you feel like a goddess." Mayu murmured, leaning towards Reo. "How about you let me fulfil that statement?"

"I'd like that Chi-chan." Reo hummed, gazing at him and fluttering his eyes. "But remember that this goddess isn't made of china."

Mayu swallowed, reminding himself that they were still in public. "So it's like that is it?"

"It can be however you want it." The tone of Reo's remark sent a shiver down Mayu's spine. "But first...cake."

Mayu raised an eyebrow at Reo as the waiter returned with a generous slice of cake, white icing covered the outer layer of sponge, the fruit filling adding colour to the cake. He watched as Reo delicately picked at the dessert, now that the cards were on the table, Mayu was finding it hard to think about anything but what Reo was possibly wearing underneath that dress.

"Chi-chan~" Reo hummed, offering him a bite of cake. "Get your thoughts out of the gutter."

"My thoughts weren't in the gutter." Mayu grumbled, letting Reo feed him the sweet treat. "They were in your dress."

Reo rolled his eyes and continued eating with a knowing smirk, purposefully taking longer than necessary as Mayu regarded him with a lazy smile, a smile to distract from the heated look in his eyes. When Reo eventually finished, Mayu quickly summoned the waiter and requested the bill, he kept his gaze on Reo as he took his hand and kissed it. The trip home was quick, Mayu knew better than to try and start something in the back of a cab, Reo hated being felt up in public, but as soon as their apartment door closed it was Reo who pulled Mayu into a heated kiss. Mayu's hands trailed down Reo's sides, slipping under the skirt of his dress and groping his ass, feeling the satin suspender belt as he did.

"You've always gotten something up your sleeve hmm?" He hummed against Reo's lips, lightly running his fingers along the smooth material hidden from view by the dress. "Always...one step ahead of me. You're very mysterious Reo."

Reo's cheeks were rosy as he felt Mayu's thumb rubbing the fastener for the stockings. "Just for you Chi-chan...I know how much you like my body."

Mayu blinked slowly. "I love you Reo. Female body or male body...they both have their perks sure. But you're one of a kind."

"Oh Chihiro..."

"Now." Mayu kissed Reo softly but quickly. "About you not being made of china..."

Reo smiled, hands tugging on Mayu's shirt collar as he stepped closer and kissed him back with more determination. "Bedroom."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Mayu's hands left Reo's body briefly, taking the other's hand gently and leading Reo into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind Reo before watching how his hips moved as he slipped out of the dress. Mayu swallowed as he caught sight of just what the other was wearing; white lace panties that were slightly hidden by the black and white suspender belt keeping the stockings in place and a matching bra emphasising Reo's breasts.

"You like what you see?" Reo asked, bending over slightly to give Mayu a better look at how well the bra fitted his feminine body.

"Fuck yeah..." Mayu sighed, unbuttoning his waistcoat and slipping it off. Reo closed the gap between them as he was starting on his shirt.

"Let me..." Reo breathed, fingers slowly easing each button on the shirt open, biting his lip as he felt Mayu's fingers tracing his spine between the bra and the suspender belt. "Patience is a virtue."

"A virtue you know I've never bothered with." Mayu growled, the way Reo was pressing his body against Mayu's was driving him crazy, his newly exposed chest could feel the softness of the bra as Reo's fingers reached his belt.

"And it drives me crazy." Reo exhaled as Mayu's hand ran through his hair and tugged him into a much more heated kiss, they both moaned and gasped into each other's mouths as Mayu took control of the situation; guiding Reo back towards the bed and gently coaxing him to lie down.

Once Reo was in the middle of the bed, Mayu pulled away from the kiss, panting as he quickly stripped his shirt off and restarted on his belt, his eyes watching Reo's rising and falling chest and flushed face with an intensity that made Reo squirm and whimper.

"You're so beautiful." Mayu murmured as he quickly got out of his pants and regarded Reo with a small smile. Biting his lip as he leaned over Reo, arms framing his torso as he closed the gap between them. Their chests rubbing against each other, Mayu took a moment to admire the garment as he kissed Reo's neck and collarbone, pressing his lips to the space between Reo's covered breasts. "May I?"

Reo nodded, arching his back enough for Mayu's hand to slip underneath and - after a bit of fumbling - ease the fastener open. Mayu smirked in triumph as he coaxed Reo to take the bra off, taking one of his nipples in his mouth as he swiped his thumb over the other. Reo's hands wove into Mayu's hair, tugging slightly as he gasped at the feeling of Mayu's tongue on his nipple.

"Chi-chan..." Reo sighed, arching his back.

Mayu swapped to the other nipple, watching Reo's eyes flutter shut. Gently rolling his hips against Reo's, sucking on the nipple for a few moments before pulling away and gazing at Reo's ample breasts. His gaze roved over the pale skin of Reo's stomach to the barely visible trail of dark hair leading underneath the belt and panties. His thumb slowly rubbed circles into Reo's hip. Just looking at Reo was enough to cause his cock to twitch.

As Mayu's other hand trailed over Reo's panties, he dipped a finger between his thighs and smirked slightly. "Wet already?" He remarked.

Reo's eyes opened slowly, regarding Mayu with a lidded gaze. "Only for you Chi-chan."

"Fuck I love it when you say things like that." Mayu growled, stroking Reo's inner thigh as he leaned over his lover again, lips brushing against Reo's as his hand moved back to the panties, gently rubbing at the wetness as Reo whimpered into his mouth. "So...how do you want it?"

Reo's hand tangled in Mayu's hair and tugged him down quickly, prying his lips open and slipping his tongue against Mayu's. The older male smirked into the open mouthed kiss, fingers tugging the panties aside and sinking one into Reo's opening with ease.

"You're _definitely_ not made of china." Mayu chuckled as Reo moaned and grinded his hips against Mayu's hand. "You're not innocent enough."

"You're one to talk." Reo replied huskily. "Hurry up and fuck me Chi-chan."

"But that's no fun..." Mayu hummed, adding a second finger as he moved away from Reo's lips. He could feel Reo' gaze on him as he slowly positioned himself between his legs, kissing his inner thigh as he withdrew his fingers and quickly unclipping the stockings so he could tug the panties down. He spread Reo's legs, licking at his fingers as he held Reo's gaze. "We have all night after all..."

Reo gasped as he felt Mayu's tongue on his clit. His hand quickly found Mayu's hair and tangled in his hair again as Mayu kissed and licked at the wet folds of Reo's lower lips. Mayu's fingers teased Reo, gently pressing in and out, rubbing the sensitive opening but not entering again. Each action had Reo whimpering and moaning Mayu's name, hips bucking up slightly only to be held down by Mayu's free hand on his hip.

"You taste so good babe." Mayu hummed, mouthing at Reo's clit. "I could do this all night."

"Oh _god_..." Reo gasped. "Please Chihiro--please..."

"Please what babe?" Mayu smirked, knowing full well what Reo wanted and he was determined to tease his lover some more.

Reo panted, offering no other words as Mayu went back to kissing the wettening opening, pressing two fingers in just enough to spur a louder moan from Reo. He slowly started thrusting them in and out, pressing a little deeper as he watched Reo's body reacting; the rapidly rising and falling chest, the flushed cheeks, the trembling thighs. It was when his fingers were knuckle deep that he started curling them inside Reo, gaining a harsh tug on his hair and a whorish moan in response. He chuckled as he kissed his lover's clit and pulled his fingers all the way out, he made sure Reo was watching as he sucked on his fingers.

"Chihiro..." Reo whimpered.

"Yes babe?" Mayu asked, kissing Reo's inner thigh again as he waited for a response.

"I want you." Reo murmured, spreading his legs a little more. Mayu's gaze flickered to how wet Reo's cunt looked, his saliva mixed with Reo's natural juices, he felt his cock ache slightly at the thought of fucking Reo's wet opening.

"You want me to what?" Mayu asked for the sake of hearing Reo say it. He still had an ego after all.

Reo blushed heavily, watching as Mayu tugged his boxers down and his cock already leaking precum came into view. Mayu smirked as he stroked himself, letting Reo take in the sight between his legs.

"Do you want me to bury my cock inside you? To fuck you until you're screaming my name? So hard that you can't walk tomorrow?" Mayu teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against Reo's clit, he didn't need to bother with a condom as Reo took the pill in order to avoid the horrible periods his body tried to throw at him. "To fill you up with my cum?"

Reo shuddered slightly, pressing his hips up against Mayu's cock. "Please..."

"Say it Reo." Mayu purred, rubbing his cock against Reo's wet folds. "You know I love to hear you cursing with that pretty mouth of yours."

"I-I want you to fuck me." Reo mumbled, parting his legs even more. "F-Fuck me Chihiro."

Mayu moaned slightly as he pressed into Reo slightly. He watched his cock sink into Reo with a slick sound, he exhaled as he leaned over Reo and abruptly thrusted in.

" _Fuck_!" Reo gasped as Mayu chuckled. "Oh fuck Chihiro..."

"Yeah? I can do that." He remarked, quickly withdrawing before setting a quick and rough pace.

Reo wrapped his legs around Mayu's waist, hands gripping onto his shoulders as his thrusts went deeper. Soft grunts fell from Mayu's lips as he rolled his hips, he could feel Reo's body greedily accepting him and he was addicted to the feeling. Their lips met sloppily as the sound of skin against skin punctuated each thrust, Reo whimpered as Mayu clumsily reached between them and toyed with his clit, fingers hastily rubbing the sensitive peak.

"You like that?" Mayu murmured, pausing slightly just to feel Reo's body clench around him.

"Ch-Chihiro please...please." Reo begged, clawing at Mayu's shoulders. "Please..."

Mayu smirked, pausing slightly and gripping Reo's hips as he reversed their positions, Reo gasped as he found himself sat on top of Mayu. The older male licked his bottom lip as he raised an eyebrow, thrusting up into Reo teasingly. For a moment Mayu moved slowly, letting Reo get used to the change in position, he took hold of both of Reo's hands and linked their fingers together. A slow in momentum where their panting could be heard clearly, their pulses racing as Reo rolled his hips to meet Mayu's thrusts.

"...I could get used to this view." Mayu murmured, his gaze flickering over Reo's pale skin, watching the way his lover's breasts bounced as he moved.

Reo giggled breathlessly, conscious of Mayu's gaze on him as he started riding Mayu's cock. He leaned forward as Mayu thrusted up into him, their lips brushing, hands squeezing each other's, chests rubbing against one another. Mayu grunted softly, letting go of one of Reo's hands and running his fingers through Reo's hair, tugging gently as he pressed deeper into Reo.

"You're so tight babe...fuck.." Mayu breathed, eyes lidded as he started to lose himself slightly. Reo whimpered as he felt Mayu's cock brush against his sensitive spot.

"Chihiro..." He mumbled, pressing back on his lover's cock. "Chi--I'm so close..."

Mayu's hand left Reo's hair, trailing down his back before dipping between them and clumsily resuming rubbing Reo's clit. He watched through glazed eyes as Reo's body trembled under his touch, still thrusting up into Reo at a reasonably rough pace.

"Cum for me baby...cum all over my cock." Mayu whispered in Reo's ear as he worked his fingers faster and thrusted a little harder.

"Chihiro--" Reo gasped, clenching around Mayu and stilling, a high pitched moan left his lips as he fell against Mayu's chest.

"That's right baby..." Mayu sighed, taking hold of Reo's hips with both hands and giving a few more rough thrusts before he lost himself, releasing inside his lover with a loud moan decorated with curse words and Reo's name.

Mayu gently rolled his hips as they both lay there panting through their orgasm haze, he eventually stopped and pulled out with a wince and a loud slick sound. Reo whimpered as he felt himself dripping. They didn't say anything for a few moments, merely gathering their breath and thoughts as Mayu stroked Reo's back.

"I love you." Mayu breathed, gazing fondly at Reo's tired face, his make-up was smudged slightly but Mayu couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful person to exist.

"I love you too Chi-chan..." Reo replied in a little voice, looking up at the other. "Happy Valentine's day."

Mayu smiled, gently pulling Reo's face closer to his. "Happy Valentine's day babe." He murmured, kissing him softly.

 


End file.
